7th Generation Encounters: Masamune
Event Period: June 8th ~ June 30th AP: 30 Play Time: 1 EXP: 300 Zenny: 4,025 Item Drop: Sword Sprite Chief Ragken, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin, Scarlet Sword Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity, Prism Mannan, Soul Shard (Masamune), 5★ Masamune: True Blade Transcript Before Stage Start Muramasa: Um...! Masamune: What is it, Muramasa? You look like you've seen a ghost. Muramasa: I, I hereby challenge you to a duel, Sis! Uh, I mean, Masamune! Masamune: A duel? If it's a lesson you want, I'm always willing to give you one. Muramasa: No, not a lesson! A real fight, With real arms! Masamune: ...Whatever for? Muramasa: Ever since I was a child, I've always dreamed of...of surpassing you! Muramasa: But now I, Muramasa, have come to the realization...that lessons are not enough. That I can never fulfill my dream that way! Muramasa: No... I must challenge you to a battle...to the death! Unless I do this, you will always be a barrier I cannot overcome! Muramasa glared at her sister with a serious look in her eyes. Masamune: A gutsy thing to say from someone who used to just whine all the time as a kid... Muramasa: And, and that's precisely why I'm challenging you: to prove that I'm not that weak, little brat anymore! Masamune: ...You jest! Muramasa: Gasp! Masamune: You, who can't even beat me during lessons with bamboo swords, think you can triumph in a battle to the death? Muramasa: Ah... Er... Muramasa flinched before Masamune's penetrating gaze. Masamune: Come with me, Muramasa. Your big sister wants to see how much you've grown... Masamune held her sword in a fighting stance. Before Boss Fight Muramasa: Ah... Er... Masamune: Is that all you've got? it'll take more than that to defeat me! Muramasa: I'm not done yet! *Clang!* The sisters continued their vicious sword fight. Masamune: Argh! Well, then... Masamune: I can at least see now why she was chosen to be a Seventh Generation Killer Princess. Masamune: Her gift...is better than mine! Masamune: After all, the injuries I've sustained outnumber hers... That in itself is proof enough! Masamune: I can't take any more... Muramasa: Yeeeagh!!! Masamune: There's just one thing I want to see...even if it means my body failing on me. Masamune: That little sister of mine who used to follow me around, whining all the time... I want to see her surpass me. Masamune: That's my only wish... Masamune was prepared to die. After Stage Clear Masamune: Urgh! Muramasa: Here's my chance! Now is the moment...when I can finally say I'm better than you! Masamune: She's...finally done it. Little sister of mine... How strong she's become... Masamune: !!! Masamune: Hiiiyeaaagh!!! Muramasa: Arrrgh!!! Masamune dealt an explosive blow to her little sister using the back of her sword. Muramasa: Argh... I knew it... I just can't beat you... Muramasa sighed, dejected. Masamune: Not true. Your sword surpassed me long ago. Muramasa: Then...why... Masamune: When I realized that you had already surpassed me, I knew you weren't "just" my little sister anymore... Masamune: ...rather, you were a powerful, formidable foe as well. And that is what awakened this new strength within me. Muramasa: Really? Masamune: Behold with your own two eyes. See the cuts all over my body. ...Ouch. Muramasa: I-I'm sorry, Masamune. Masamune: Pay it no heed. I am simply overjoyed to see my little sister's progress. Masamune: Stay strong, Muramasa. You'll always be my powerful little sister ...and my worthy opponent. Muramasa: You, you acknowledged me for who I am... Muramasa: *Sob* Masamune: Hey, hey. I just said you were strong, and now you're bawling your eyes out?! Muramasa: But...but... Muramasa: Oh, Masamune!!! Waaaah!!! Masamune: Hehe, you haven't changed a bit, Muramasa. Still a total crybaby. Masamune gently caressed her little sister's head. Category:Event Quest Masamune